


JadeRose fluff

by nepetaleijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, F/F, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, au where you see colors when you meet your soulmate, okay so this is super fluff, this is gay, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetaleijon/pseuds/nepetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just the au where you don't see colors until you meet your soulmate! Very gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	JadeRose fluff

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I was going to have more development of everybody's background but that just didn't happen whoops  
> disclaimer: i own nothing. except for all of these rly gay ideas heh  
> leave kudos or comment mayhaps?

Her parents were the first one to tell her that her eyes were beautiful. “Green,” they’d said, pointing to a faded grey stripe in the middle of her rainbow poster of colors on the wall. “Just like your mother’s,” her dad had continued, grinning at his wife.  
That was all she could remember of the family she had once had.

\---

It was Monday morning and it was too early to be awake, in Jade’s opinion. Not that she ever woke later than 8, even on the weekends; you could only waste so much day before you needed to seize and make something of the rest of it! Regardless, she felt that waking at 6 to go to school at 7 was less than worth it. Of course, she was required to go unless violently ill or she would lose her housing and her meals here: something she couldn’t possibly afford. She groaned and rolled out of her top bunk, landing on her feet as she always did. Her bunkmate moaned from under her pillow, where she had buried her head upon hearing Jade’s alarm go off.  
“Time to get up, sleepy head,” Jade said, giggling, poking the girl in the side.

“Urghhh- five more minutes,” came the muffled response.

“Fine,” Jade sighed, “but if you aren’t up in five minutes I’ll have to pull you out of your bed feet first!” It wasn’t an empty threat, either; Jade had done it before and was certainly strong enough to do it again if she needed. After the first time though, she hadn’t needed to.

She made her bed, humming tunelessly under her breath, determined to be positive about this Monday. It was nearly summertime; she only had to make it through a few more weeks and then she would be free to go lay in the fields of grey, prickly grass all day. She had heard the flowers were beautiful this time of year. They certainly smelled lovely. She threw open the window, still humming, to let some air in.

“You’re flat,” came the voice of her grumpy roommate, who had sat up in bed, short hair matted and tangled from her rest.

“Oh hush, you know you love my humming, Rose,” Jade said. “It would be too quiet in here in the mornings without it.”

Rose and Jade hadn’t roomed together before this year, but the two knew each other from previous years of being boarders at Skaia’s Academy for the Highly Gifted. They got along together well, for the most part; Jade tended to do the talking for the both of them and Rose didn’t seem to mind. She generally tuned out her roommate, would knit or write while Jade talked, humming in acknowledgement from time to time. They had both been here since at least the fifth grade; Rose boarded because her mom was rich and thought it would be a good social experience, whereas Jade boarded on full scholarship because of the tests she had taken when the orphanage decided providing for her education was too difficult. Rose really didn’t mind her roommate; even the chatter and the humming at least got her up and moving in the mornings. She stumbled to the bathroom as Jade opened and closed drawers, snatching a towel off of her dresser on her way to the shower. 

Jade heard the halfhearted slam of the bathroom door and smiled to herself. It wouldn’t be the same without the morning routine the two of them shared. Pulling out some clothes: a grey shirt with a dog in darker grey on the front, off white shorts, black sandals-- Jade decided she was ready enough for the day. She yanked her hair up into a messy ponytail and sat cross legged on the top of the dresser to wait for Rose. 

“We have to goooooo,” she groaned, rocking back and forth on her heels. Her roommate was so slow! She could hear the sigh through the door, before it unlocked and Rose stepped out, hair clean and neat, makeup perfectly done, black painted lips pursed, curvy figure clothed in her typical white and purple shirt and black skirt. She placed her hands on her hips.

“Every time, Jade. Every. Single. Time. We live on campus; it’s not as though we’re going to be late.”

Jade was already out the door at this point, tearing down the hallway and down the stairs. Rose followed at a more leisurely pace, knowing Jade would be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs regardless. Sure enough, there Jade was, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently. 

“You know, breakfast will still be there even if we walk rather than run,” Rose remarked.

“I know but last time all the croissants were gone by 6:30! Rooose, you wouldn’t make me miss out on croissants again, would you?”

Rose chuckled, following her friend to the cafeteria where they served the boarders breakfast until the first bell rang. Grabbing some cereal and a yogurt, she headed towards their usual table. She couldn’t help but laugh upon approaching. Jade’s plate was heaped with croissants, there had to be at least six, why did her roommate insist upon getting six croissants, what, it was exactly what she should’ve expected but didn’t. Next to her, Rose’s brother, Dave, stared at her with an impressive deadpan, empty bottles of apple juice littering the table space around him. John sat with his back to her, but it was clear he had the most normal breakfast of the lot of them. 

Jade glanced up as Rose took her place across from Dave at the table. She failed to miss the eyebrows raised at the contents of her plate.

“Listen, I was hungry and they had croissants, okay?” Rose just snickered as Dave stole one off her plate.

“GIVE THAT BACK YOU JERK DAVID STRIDER I SWEAR SO HELP ME GOD-” Jade squawked indignantly, chasing him around the dining room and tackling him as he took a bite out of her precious and loved breakfast delicacy. The two of them attracted a bunch of stares as they argued, Jade smushing Dave as he ate her food.

“I CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARROGANT PRICK, THAT IS MY FOOD,” and Rose and John couldn’t help cracking up. Their friends were a mess.

“Hey, it’s your birthday soon, isn’t it?” John asked, turning to her. “Excited to find out who you’re destined to be with?”

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Apparently, you were supposed to be able to see colors once you found your soulmate except, oh wait, only once you were ‘of age’. It was some bullshit system, she had decided long ago, and she would’ve discarded it long ago along with Santa Claus and the easter bunny if she hadn’t seen daily proof of it. She huffed a sigh and took a delicate bite of her cereal before setting it to the side.

“You do know that my dearest brother,” she paused to incline her head towards Dave, who was still being smushed into the floor and yelled at, “has his birthday first?”

“Well I know but Dave isn’t here to talk to me right now, is he?” John whined. They both turned to look at Rose’s twin. He had finally been freed from Jade’s clutches and was mouthing save me at the two of them desperately as he tried to get to their table. Rose just shook her head, smirking. Her brother was the supreme drama queen; it was him.

“I don’t envy him; Jade’s wrath is not one you want to face,” John added.

“Don’t I know it,” Rose replied, laughing. “I’ve been dragged out of bed more than enough times to know.”

“But your soulmate?” John prompted.

“I suppose we’ll find out in a few weeks if my soulmate goes here,” Rose replied. 

“Promise I’ll be the first to know?”

“Of course, but only if you promise me you won’t skip any more of your classes. Finals are coming up, you know.”

“Rooooooose but we’re seniors! We aren’t even doing anything for finals in most of my classes! It’s such a waste of time!” Rose raised her eyebrows, holding her deadpan for as long as she could before smirking.

“John, I’m pulling your leg. I skip more classes than the entirety of our friend group combined; I just know how to be subtle about it. You’ll be the first to know when I can see colors.” Rose turned back to her cereal, debating the merits of sneaking out of her first period class to meet with the lesbian day student in her Psychology class, Kanaya, versus sitting through another class where she learned nothing new and was bored out of her wits. It wasn’t much of a debate.

Jade collapsed in a chair across from Rose, who was picking thoughtfully at her cornflakes as though they held the answers to the world. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” she asked, poking Rose in the shoulder.

“Debating whether or not to skip class in order to mack on the tall beauty that is Kanaya Maryam in the girls’ restrooms on the third floor,” Rose replied drily. Jade honestly couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not; Rose wasn’t a lesbian, was she?

“You should stay in class! Finals are coming up, you know!” Jade decided to go the easiest route, which was avoiding any and all conversation about sexualities and just sticking to schoolwork. Rose just looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised, lips pursed in disdain. Jade sighed.

“Well, I guess I can’t stop you, but you had better be in math! Stats is going to be one hell of a test and I’ll need all the moral support I can get to get through the class today.” Rose smirked, knowing she had won, and Jade decided it was time to leave before Rose saw her flustered. That smirk got her every time. Dammit. Why was Rose Lalonde so attractive?

“I’d better skedaddle! I’ll see you later, guys!” Jade waved as she set away her dishes and grabbed her bag. It was shaping up to be a long day.

\---

Rose collapsed, facedown, on her bed. It was the end of the school day and she was so tired and worn out she couldn’t even begin to imagine anything other than napping before supper. Her little meet-up with Kanaya, though absolutely fantastic, had left her jelly-legged and slightly dazed for the rest of the day, and she had difficulty recovering in her equally draining classes. She was almost asleep when her roommate bounded in from track, smelly and loud. Rose groaned loudly into her pillow. The shower was on soon, and loud, off-key singing filled the air. Rose punched her face into her poor pillow repeatedly. She was never going to get to sleep, was she?

The water stopped after maybe ten minutes, and Rose could hear the door opening. She lifted her head, opening her eyes a crack to ask her roommate to /maybe quiet the fuck down/ but she didn’t get a word out before she laid back down, head spinning. Jade had been turned away from Rose, towel wrapped around her waist. Rose’s muscular, tall, attractive, probably straight roommate had been half naked and hadn’t even realized she’d been spied upon. And now Rose couldn’t get the image out of her mind. She had possibly never hated herself more than she did right now, uncomfortably aroused and pretending to be asleep on her bed. She was in deep shit, and also physically exhausted. She fell asleep within moments, despite herself.

Jade closed her drawers, dressed comfortably in boxers and a baggy t-shirt. She turned to find Rose asleep, sprawled across her bed, lips just barely parted and hair mussed up, still in her clothes and her shoes. Jade unlaced Rose’s boots, gently slipping them off. It was interesting, she thought, that Rose looked so different when she was sleeping. During the day, she was always so guarded. It was nice to see her this way, vulnerable and soft and beautiful- she shook her head. Jade had liked Dave for ages! She liked the way his pale blonde hair shone in the sun and the way that his lips were soft and full, just like Rose’s were, and the way the two of them had such long, thin fingers, as though they were just made for creating beauty and delicacy. The twins were gorgeous, she decided. Both of them. She sat down heavily. What did this mean for her?

Girls had always been attractive, if she were being honest. But just because they were aesthetically pleasing didn’t mean that she liked them, did it? Even if she sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Or hold their hands. Or take them on dates and make them flower crowns and play with their hair. Jade buried her head in her hands; how oblivious could she be? Maybe, she thought to herself, if she knew who her soulmate was, everything would be clearer. She had just a week to go until her birthday, and then she would know.

Birthdays!! Jade sat straight upright. She had completely forgotten that Rose and Dave were turning eighteen in two days! She had to get gifts! And bake a cake! And make cards! And decorate their dorm room! Oh gosh, she and John had some planning to do! 

\---

Jade was sure everything was in place. She had turned her alarm down so that it would only wake her up this morning; she had gotten up early to get everything ready and she just knew that it would be perfect. Nothing could mess this surprise up! She crept close to Rose’s bed, nodding at John to flick the light switch.

The lights flickered on just as Jade blew, loudly, into a noisemaker right by Rose’s ear. 

“Happy birthday, Rose!” the cousins shouted. Rose jolted upwards so quickly she fell off the bed. She laid there for a moment, rubbing her eyes, before sitting up with a muttered “ouch” to blink blearily at the both of them. 

“Holy shit,” Rose whispered. There was something, well, distinctly off about her room. Nothing looked the same. And yet, everything was, at least, besides the streamers and the balloons. So why was it all off? Why was she so disoriented? She looked at John, grinning, by the doorway, and then swiveled her head to look at her roommate. She gasped as it clicked. Jade’s eyes: she had seen them so many times before but they were absolutely /incredible/ that was definitely not grey oh shit she was panicking what the fuck what color was that ohmy GO D that was a color holy shit okay she had definitely lost her chill scrambling up to check the color chart on the wall because Jade looked really concerned. Her fingers splayed across the rainbow on their wall and green, green that was it, they were green. She sighed in relief, feeling a weight lift off of her chest. Green. 

“Are you okay?” Jade asked, tapping her shoulder. Rose could only nod.

“I’m fine,” she croaked. “Older, but fine.” Jade looked relieved, though not quite convinced. 

“I have to go,” Rose said, stumbling over her own feet on the way out. Her socks were purple there were so many different colors and different shades of each color and she was overwhelmed but it was a good overwhelmed because colors made everything infinitely better.

Without being aware of where she had been headed, Rose found herself outside of her brother’s room. She yanked the door open and practically fell inside. Dave, sitting on his bed, shades settled on his forehead to hold his hair out of his face, jerked his head up in shock.

“Woah sis, steady there,” he said, catching Rose’s wrist gently.

“Your eyes are red,” she said dumbly, and she could see his eyes widen imperceptibly in excitement, or maybe just shock, and she studied her hands so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Yours are purple,” he told her in response, and she looked up at him, sharply. He gave her a rather sad excuse for a smile.

“John,” he said simply. She nodded.

“Jade.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, but comforted at the knowledge that they were in it together.

“What do we do?” Rose asked helplessly. “Neither will know for another five days and there’s no telling how John will react, since he keeps insisting that he’s not a homosexual and dates that absolute bitch, Vriska.” They both shuddered at the mention of the horrid girl who clung to John and toyed with him for the fun of it.

“I guess we wait for a while,” Dave said, and Rose looked at him.

“You’re not telling me your whole plan,” she prompted. They exchanged glances and leaned forward to plot.

\---

All day, Rose and Dave had been missing. John and Jade had discussed and debated endlessly where they could’ve gone; they weren’t at any meals or in any classes. Jade had even resorted to asking Kanaya, who had just shrugged and told her that it had been a while since she had last seen Rose, but if Jade ever found her, to tell her that she was always waiting in their usual place (Jade felt rather ill after that). By suppertime, she had started to get worried. It wasn’t like the twins to go missing without any warning. And on her and John’s birthday, too! Had they forgotten?

“Some friends they are,” she grumbled. But even as she turned to tell John they should head into the cafeteria, deft fingers pulled a bandanna over her eyes and tied it tightly, making sure that she couldn’t see. Jade had been taken by surprise; she usually wasn’t this distracted or distraught.

“This way,” a voice belonging to somebody she couldn’t see guided her. A soft, cool hand wound its way into her own sweaty one, and she was gently tugged along. By listening closely, she could tell that John was stumbling along beside her, probably blindfolded as well.

It took a few minutes, but she was finally seated, presumably next to John. She could tell, at least, that she was outside, and the warm, humid air stuck to her skin. The blindfold was pulled off and she gasped.

Rose and Dave stood before the two of them, on the gazebo that sat on the edge of the school’s property, next to a small stream that ran beside it. It had been impressively decorated for the evening; lanterns glowed warmly from the railings and candles had been lit on the table ahead of them, where a meal that had clearly been prepared by the kitchen was laid out over a checkered tablecloth. Two presents and two cards sat, neatly wrapped, directly in front of John and Jade. Lightning bugs flickered in the distance and Jade could hear grasshoppers in the fields. But what was most impressive was the hosts that had arranged everything: Dave was nicely dressed in a white button down with a red suit jacket and black slacks, and Rose- well, Rose was breathtaking. Her dress wasn’t anything overly fancy, an orange and yellow halter style with a blue sash that matched her blue headband and flats, but it was her eyes that really caught Jade’s attention. They were vibrant, pulsing, electric. Purple, they were purple, oh man. Oh boy. Oh shit okay so Rose was Jade’s soulmate and these were colors and oh god no wonder Rose had been avoiding her all day what if Rose didn’t like her ohhhh god okay-

“We were hoping you would join the two of us for a double date for the night?” Rose’s voice came, softly, cutting off her train of thought.

If Jade had been thinking clearly, she probably wouldn’t have stood up and kissed Rose silly over the tabletop, but luckily for the both of them, she wasn’t thinking clearly. Her cheeks were still burning as the two of them pulled apart to applause from Dave and John.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Rose smirked.

“Fuck you,” Jade mumbled, pulling her in for another kiss.

It was probably the best first date either of them had ever been on.


End file.
